Questions
by melsother
Summary: How one simple question to can lead to such complicated dilemmas. One-shot for now. A/A
1. Chapter 1

I saw Inception a few days ago and wanted to write something while it was still on my mind. Brilliant film. It turned my mind into mush but all and all, a brilliant film. Ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. I just landed back home and it's currently 12:32 am. It might be a bit AU but bear with me here. One-shot for now?

Disclaimer- Inception does not belong to me. I really wish I were genius enough to think of it, but no. Christopher Nolan, I applaud you.

She took a deep breath and took a small gulp of water. Feigning indifference, she asked,

"Why did you do it?"

There. She said it. The question that was bothering her- the one burning on her mind, or rather, her lips.

At the sound of her voice, he looked up and stopped mid-motion. His mouth was wide open, preparing for the small chunk of steak that was dangling off the teeth of his fork. He closed his mouth and opened it again (causing him to look a bit like a goldfish) before replying.

"Do what?"

Oh, she could see that Arthur knew very well what she was talking about, in fact, she knew that he was doing all this _just _to torture and tease her. A small smile was pulling and tugging at his lips, destroying his mask of seriousness that was so often seen on his handsome face. His eyes were bright and alert as always but this time; she could swear she saw a playful spark.

This infuriated her. How dare he? She was not a child anymore; he shouldn't be able to play her like that. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"The kiss."

She muttered, embarrassed to say properly. She could still remember the kiss- it wasn't heated or passionate, it was light and airy, like a feather. In the heat of all the action, it seemed like an escape. It didn't last long though, three seconds, tops but yet it had left her flushed and bothered. Why? She had no idea.

"Well, you know why. No need to ask such a silly question."

"No. I do not know why."

"Well, the projectio-"

"God dammit! It wasn't about the projections and you know it."

An awkward silence filled the room and she instantly regretted asking him that stupid, stupid question.

"You know what? Forget that I as-"

"Why?"

It was his turn to ask questions now. He could have fun with this.

"What? I really don't understand you."

She was confused as hell. Why? Why what? Jesus, this guy really needed to ask proper questions. Again, she saw a hint of that dopey smile. It was amazing how this one person could annoy her to no end.

"Why are you so bothered about it?"

What? Bothered? Is this guy delusional? He must be. No, no, of course she wasn't bothered! Okay, maybe she was. Just a little bit.

"I'm not _bothered _about it. I'm just wondering"

True, he thought. She was always a curious one. But she was definitely bothered enough to make such a big fuss over it. Then, just to see her reaction:

"It's not like it meant anything, it was just a kiss."

Ariadne froze and at once, Arthur knew that he said the wrong thing.

Without another word, Ariadne flung her napkin on to the floor and fled.

"Ariadne! Ari!" He called before taking off, in fear of never seeing her again.

I have to fix this, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys like it, so I'm turning it in to a proper story. Excuse the grammatical & spelling errors. I have a tendency to write quite late at night and nobody betas my work. Not proofreading was always my biggest downfall when writing English essays.

**Disclaimer- Inception does not belong to me. **

She could hear Arthur's distinctive voice calling her name. She could feel the heavy thumping of Arthur's feet, sending mini-earthquakes down the hotel's plush carpet. He couldn't be more than 30 meters away. She looked back only to see the backside of Arthur in a distance. Squeezing her eyes shut, she breathed a sigh of relief and took off through the lobby and out the front doors.

"It's not like it meant anything, it was just a kiss."

Those words rang in her ears and replayed over and over again like a broken record. How could she be so stupid? She should have know that someone as professional, as practiced as Arthur would never do anything like that if it wasn't for the job. Without meaning to, the back of her hand swiped at her eyes. It was only then when she realized that she was crying.

Suddenly, she collided with a rather snobby looking woman. In an instant, she was on the ground whilst the people around her stopped and stared. Some even tried to help her up. The woman smirked and said,

"Next time, watch where you're going, kiddo."

I'm drawing too much attention to myself, she thought as strangers asked her for her name and if she was alright.

"Oh yes. I'm fine, I'm fine. Just perfect, really." She said, waving people away. There were too many people there, she was supposed to be on the down low; that really couldn't be good for someone who had helped perform an illegal heist. Plus, it really did her head in. Or maybe that was because of the fall. She took off again, this time, to a quieter area. Was she worried? No. She had wandered around the streets of Paris at night before, alone. But then again, she was just a "kiddo". Tears began to fall again as she thought about how stupid she was, how childish of her to think that maybe, just maybe, there was something between her and Arthur. She wiped away her tears angrily, leaving her cheeks red and raw.

She had stopped walking and instead, she had slumped against a building wall. It occurred to her that she had nowhere to go. Her room in the hotel was right next to Arthur's and could be accessed from his room. Why did she follow Arthur anyway? She should have just taken a flight back to Paris and continued her Architect Course. Why didn't she do that? She knew why. Once she got the thrill of creating layers and layers of the dream world, she could never really get back to building average buildings. And Arthur, well it Suddenly, a familiar voice broke her train of thought.

"Ariadne."

Ariadne groaned inwardly. Really? He had to find her now? She got up to leave but a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

Arthur thought about giving her a big hug, or planting a soft kiss on her lips but now was not the time. She was distraught and upset. He turned her around and gently wiped her cheek but Ariadne flinched at his touch, causing Arthur to let go of her.

Arthur was hurt. She was_ scared _of him. He was a monster. Forgetting about his previous thoughts, he gave her a hug. She froze but softened again in his arms before sobbing onto the nook of his neck and shoulder.

"Let's go home." He said softly to her ear.

And Ariadne knew that home was not in Paris or with her parents. Home was with Arthur.

Alright, apologies for the cheesy and crap chapter.

I could either end it here, or continue.

Sorry, I know it's quite short but I'm starting to nod off.

What do you think? Review please (:


End file.
